<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Muddy Waters Run Rough by TheOfficialKai517</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144397">Muddy Waters Run Rough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517'>TheOfficialKai517</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:35:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,977</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>A summary will be up and title posted once I can think of one. It is literally on my phone as "Duckies! Woo-oo!" and I genuinely have no idea where in the world it is going, except that it's at least slightly AU.</p><p>[Previously entitled "The As Yet Untitled Full-Length Huelet Fic Kai Started Writing Randomly."]</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huey Duck/Violet Sabrewing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A summary will be up and title posted once I can think of one. It is literally on my phone as "Duckies! Woo-oo!" and I genuinely have no idea where in the world it is going, except that it's at least slightly AU.</p><p>[Previously entitled "The As Yet Untitled Full-Length Huelet Fic Kai Started Writing Randomly."]</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huey sat by the large pond, watching as the sky above painted its majestic colors onto the calm waters down below. This was perhaps his favorite time of day, the time between the activities of the day and the revelries of the night, a small frame of time where he could merely relax and enjoy himself.</p><p>Not that he didn't enjoy himself while pretending to be a medieval minstrel every weekend; he really did enjoy volunteering his time doing this every summer. But he also truly loved his <em>him </em>time, too. His home wasn't small or crowded, but he did need to spend time away from his brothers, uncles, and mother, as well as the other inhabitants of the manor. And being out here could sometimes be a bit much, with people constantly stopping him or making remarks on his songs-- tunes he had put to the tales of adventures his family had had.</p><p>He needed time alone, time to calm down and relax.</p><p>As he sat there, a figure appeared on the other side of the pond, taking a seat on one of the rock ledges near the edge.</p><p>He studied her silently. She definitely wasn't one of the other volunteers-- he was fairly positive that he'd recognize the dark, curly-haired beauty-- but he wasn't quite sure how she had found this section of the pond. It was in a more remote section of the faire grounds, one known mainly between the employees and volunteers.</p><p>She <em>was </em>beautiful, though. The dark hair, the light purple feathers. Her hair was pulled back in a simple knot, with a little bit hanging loose and framing her face. Her dress was an aqua color, matching perfectly in style with most of the outfits that Huey saw the women who worked there wearing.</p><p>He smiled when he saw her pull out a small book and begin reading. He watched her curiously for a few moments before a loud sound interrupted their peace and quiet.</p><p>He sighed, standing up.</p><p>It was time for the nighttime events.</p>
<hr/><p>Violet looked around in wonder. The main square had been completely transformed within the last few hours, with colorful lanterns all over: hanging from wires overhead, floating gently in the fountain, hanging from the storefronts. It was absolutely breathtaking already, and nothing had even technically begun yet.</p><p>A young man entered the square, going to stand on a ledge near the fountain. She paused, studying him. A young duck, somewhere around her age, dressed all in red, stood there with a lute in his hands. He took a deep breath before beginning to strum.</p><p>
  <em>"The sun has gone; the night is nigh. All has gone to bed, but not us. Festivities abound, it's time to celebrate, for we have lived yet another day."</em>
</p><p>A loud, raucous shout emerged from several people and Violet smiled a little before joining in the call. The young minstrel continued to play and sing, and as he did, several of the actors entered the square and began dancing to the tune. One of them pulled her in, ruining her solitude and observation.</p><p>
  <em>"With revelry and companionship, let us enjoy what all we have right now. In this time and place, beauty and light, let's enjoy this lovely night."</em>
</p><p>She was smiling, letting the faire volunteer spin her around. Yes, it was all pretend, play-acting, but the joy and exhilaration it brought to her was real and genuine. The song ended and the boy bowed. She dipped a brief curtsy in return before turning to look at the minstrel.</p><p>Something about him seemed vaguely familiar, though he couldn't quite place it.</p><p>He caught her eye before starting on the next song. He offered her a kind smile, and she returned it with a half-smile of her own before stepping back to take in the sights and sounds of a magical night.</p>
<hr/><p>"Leo!" Violet called out, running down the hallway in order to catch up to the person in question-- despite the fact that she was passing her classroom in doing so.</p><p>The boy looked around curiously, having heard his name and looking rather surprised when she saw just who had called his name. He recognized her, sure-- she had been in a lot of his classes, and was constantly asking questions or making some sort of correction to the lesson, she was on track to becoming class valedictorian (she had been, for most to all of her life) <em>and </em>she was already taking several courses at the University of Cape Suzette-- but he didn't quite understand why she wanted to talk to <em>him.</em></p><p>"I have a question for you," she said as soon as she reached him, not even waiting for a verbal acknowledgment from him "I know that your father runs the Renaissance Faire just outside of Duckburg, and I also know that you designed some of the outfits worn by the volunteers and actors there."</p><p>"He looked around before responding in a harsh whisper. "We do <em>not </em>talk about that. Not here."</p><p>"I was just wondering if..."</p><p>"If <em>what?"</em></p><p>"There's a boy there, portraying a minstrel. A duck, and his costume was--"</p><p>"All red," he finished for her, "Huey? What do you want to know about him?"</p><p>"Huey," she repeated, "do you know him outside of the faire?"</p><p>"I'm friends with his younger brother. What in the world are you trying to get at here?"</p><p>She ignored his obvious aggravation and confusion, instead jotting something down in a corner of her notebook paper, tearing it off, and handing it to Leo. "Could you please give this to him the next time you see him?"</p><p>He glanced at the scrap of paper-- on which she had written her name and phone number-- and sighed a little. "Fine. Now, if you'll excuse me..."</p><p>"Of course. Thank you."</p>
<hr/><p>"Leo!" Dewey exclaimed, "hey, bud!"</p><p>Huey looked up, sighing. He stood up and put his book down, heading towards the staircase.</p><p>"Dewey, keep it down! Some of us are trying to <em>study!"</em></p><p>"You mean <em>you </em>are," his brother countered, "c'mon, Hue, let loose a little! Carpe diem! I don't exactly know what that means, but I'm assuming that it means something along the lines of <em>put down your homework and studies and maybe play a video game or something."</em></p><p>"Not even close," Huey said bluntly.</p><p>He was about to say something else when Leo remembered. "Huey? Someone had something they wanted me to give you..."</p><p>He dug in his pocket until he found the scrap of paper from Violet. He quickly ran up the stairs to give it to Huey, who studied it with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>"She says she saw you at the Renaissance Faire and wanted me to give this to you."</p><p>"... Thanks," Huey said before going to head to his room.</p><p>Once there, he climbed up into his bed, pulling out his laptop. He quickly did a generic web search for the name on the paper, and several articles showed up, among other things. He clicked the images tab and there she was: the girl from the faire.</p><p>He glanced down at the paper. She'd noticed <em>him? </em>Well, obviously she had. But in a way that made her ask someone to give him her number? That was... Kind of hard to believe.</p><p>He closed his laptop before pulling out his phone and entering the name and number. And then he took a deep breath before composing a simple text:</p><p>
  <strong>Hello?</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me, writing another Huelet proposal for the sake of this fic?<br/>... You bet.</p><p>This one is, like, super-cheesy, but I really enjoyed writing it.</p><p>Mostly fluff, plus a Violet breakdown. And evil younger brothers.</p><p>*CLARIFICATION: the part where there are several paragraphs completely in italics? That's all a huge flashback of sorts; it's the video they're watching.<br/>And yes, I am aware that Violet's a little more emotionally open and available here than normal.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Huey absently flicked one of the discarded ideas at Li'l Bulb, hardly even looking anywhere but outside of the lab at the moment. All of his ideas were too big, too <em>extravagant... </em>While he felt that Violet was definitely worthy and deserving of that type of thing, he also knew for a fact that she didn't like any of that.</p><p>"Huey?" a soft voice asked from the entryway, "what are you doing in here?"</p><p>Huey looked up at Fenton. "I could ask the same of you. Gyro said you'd left already."</p><p>"I <em>did, </em>but then Li'l Bulb sent out a distress signal and I was close enough to the Bin to come check... What's wrong?"</p><p>"... I'm guessing it has to do with how often I accidentally hit you with paper," Huey said quietly to the little robot, "sorry, bud..."</p><p>It just shook its head and walked off.</p><p>Fenton took a seat next to Huey. "Your turn. Why are you here? And so late?"</p><p>"Launchpad's staying in St. Canard for the week, and it's my turn to drive Uncle Scrooge around. I brought him here, figured I could talk with you, found out that you'd left. Gyro wanted my opinion on a new function for the Gizmoduck suit--"</p><p>"The seasonal pumpkin pie?" Fenton asked with a derisive laugh, "seriously, those pies are getting out of hand."</p><p>Huey nodded, chuckling a little. "Yeah... And then Gyro left and I got to brainstorming on my own."</p><p>Without another word, Fenton reached for a few of the papers, unfolding them. <em>"Wait until Scrooge holds another big party and invite her; ask then. </em>And <em>Borrow the Cloud Slayer and use special smoke to ask her. </em>Huey, what <em>is </em>all this?"</p><p>The eldest Duck triplet went quiet for a second. "Just... Throwing around some ideas on how to propose to Violet."</p><p>Fenton blinked. "Wow."</p><p><em>"Wow?" </em>Huey asked, frowning, "it... It's not <em>that </em>out of the blue, is it? Or not like me? I'm going to throw her for such a loop, aren't I? And once she's done being surprised by <em>that, </em>she's going to see that... I'm going to look like a huge fool! And--"</p><p>"Huey, relax. It's nothing like that, I swear. And I'm sure it'll be a very pleasant surprise for her... I know that it surprised me when Gandra popped the question."</p><p>"Wait... <em>She </em>asked <em>you?"</em></p><p>Fenton laughed. "Indeed, she did. And it <em>did </em>surprise me, but mostly because..."</p><p>"The infamous Gandra Dee asked someone to settle down with her," Huey finished for him, "I mean, yeah, I can see how that would be a bit surprising."</p><p>Fenton nodded. "But I highly doubt anyone  would find it surprising coming from <em>you. </em>You're a young, family-oriented duck who loves his girlfriend more than just about anything."</p><p>Huey nodded a little. "... Right."</p><p>"And, if it helps... I might have an idea or two for you."</p><hr/><p>"Violet!" Della exclaimed as she opened the door for her son's girlfriend, "hey! What brings you here?"</p><p>"Hello, Ms. Duck," Violet greeted, "Hubert texted me, saying that I had to come over as soon as I possibly could. Is now a bad time?"</p><p>"First off, <em>c'mon. </em>You can call me Della. You reached that point years ago. And second..."</p><p>"Violet!" came another voice, "you're just in time!"</p><p>"Just in time?" she asked, glancing over Della's shoulder at Webby with a raised eyebrow, "for <em>what?"</em></p><p>"You'll see! Come on in!"</p><p>Della let Violet past, and the hummingbird thanked her before going to follow Webby. They went upstairs, Webby talking excitedly about some small matter or other while Violet half-listened. Her mind was intently focused on what all was happening.</p><p>Huey had asked her to come over as soon as she could, and he was nowhere to be found at the moment. And then Webby had pulled her away from Della as quickly as she could.</p><p>She couldn't help but feel like this was all a part of some big scheme of sorts. But what all could possibly be going on?</p><p>They made it to the triplets' bedroom and Webby opened the door. All three of the Duck boys were already inside, with the setup for...</p><p>"You did <em>not </em>just call me in so that I could be on your brother's late-night talk show," Violet said, putting a hand on her hip as she addressed Huey, "do you remember how bad last time was?"</p><p>"You mean the time that you confessed your undying love for Huey before we called him in and you asked him out?" Dewey piped up, "Louie, roll the film."</p><p>Violet blinked as Louie turned on a projector that was set up near Huey's feet before pressing <em>Play </em>and letting the scene from several years back play out on a blanket that was hanging from Huey's bunk.</p><p>
  <em>"Would you please stop with all of the prying questions?" Violet asked, standing up from the couch, "you do realize that I'm only doing this because I like your brother, right?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dewey smirked a little, looking as if he had finally hit the answer that he was digging for. "Really?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yes! He's sweet, and smart, and you will <span class="u">never</span> meet anyone more driven to learn than him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He arched an eyebrow. "Would you go as far as to say that you <span class="u">love</span> him?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Llewellyn, please stop the camera--"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nerp!" an off-screen Louie said, using his brother's favorite word, "I may not be Dewey, but I <span class="u">do</span> know prime footage when I see it."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Violet sighed before looking back at Dewey and speaking in a quiet voice. <span class="u">"Fine.</span> Yes, I will admit to... To maybe loving him."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"D'aww," Dewey said, grinning.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He pressed a button, and the audience sound-effect let out a simultaneous <span class="u">"aww."</span> Violet rolled her eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Can you let me go now? You've already embarrassed me enough for the day."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Nerp!" Dewey exclaimed, back to using his own word, "not until you get the on-screen reunion with your true love."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Violet sat back down on the couch, burying her face in her hands. "Great..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know that the audience goes crazy for reunions like this," Dewey stage-whispered to Louie before looking up at Webby, "Webs, bring in our special guest!"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She nodded, opening the door and letting Huey inside.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You seriously couldn't record in another room today?" he asked, frowning, "I had a huge test to study for..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He paused when he spotted Violet. "Vi? Is something wrong?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She shook her head, not taking her hands away from her face. He went to kneel in front of her, gently prying her hands from her face. She was crying, and he frowned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He looked up at his brothers briefly. "Lou, turn off the camera. Dew... Please stop dragging innocent outsiders into this."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>When he turned back to Violet, Dewey quickly shook his head at Louie, motioning for him to keep the camera rolling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Vi?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Your brothers are both conniving, careless little jerks," she muttered, "they don't care that I want out of here, that I don't want to discuss my feelings for..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I know that you're going to try and say a whole 'nother word to try and cover it up," Dewey butted in, "and I'd like to remind you that we're live-streaming this and the audience is <span class="u">really</span> rooting for a happy-ish ending to this love story right now."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dewey," Huey scolded before frowning a little and asking: "... Love story?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Violet took a deep breath. "Yes. Dewford's been bugging me because... Because I like you."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You... You <span class="u">like</span> me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"She <span class="u">loves</span> you," Dewey added.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Not the time, Dewey," Huey said, glaring at his brother before looking back at Violet, "... Seriously?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"All that I've wanted for awhile now is just... I want to be your girlfriend. I know, it's stupid. Just... Forget I ever said anything, okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She just wanted to forget everything...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Huey blinked. "No, it's not..."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He'd never expected for her to feel that way, and about <span class="u">him...</span></em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Would you even say 'yes' if I <span class="u">did</span> ask you out?" she asked, "and not just to appease Dewford's precious audience?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He snorted at the last part before carefully taking her hands in his. "Of course I would... <span class="u">Are</span> you asking?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She glanced up at him, her eyes still watery with her frustrated tears from earlier. And then she wriggled one of her hands loose to wipe them away before sitting up a little taller.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Hubert Duck... Will you go out with me?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His gaze became soft. "Of course I will, Violet. Of course I will."</em>
</p><p>Huey stood up just as the clip ended, going straight to Violet's side. She glanced over at him, melting at the warm look in his brown eyes.</p><p>"Violet... That was three years ago," he said quietly, "we have since been on almost three hundred dates, had several unofficial lunch and/or study dates, <em>and </em>you've joined us on several McDuck adventures. You're beautiful, you're intelligent and ambitious... You keep on telling me that someday, I'll get tired of you. But that day has never come, and I'm positive that it never <em>will.</em> I love you, Violet Apollonia Sabrewing. More than anything."</p><p>She blinked, a little surprised by the sudden speech. "Hubert...?"</p><p>He slowly knelt down in front of her, pulling out a small box and flicking the lid open to reveal a small, silver ring. "... Will you marry me?"</p><p>She blinked again, trying to remind herself not to cry. To just breathe. To...</p><p>She nodded, meeting his gaze as she did so. "... Yes."</p><p>That was all that she could manage without sobbing. Huey grinned through tears of his own, reaching to slide the ring on her finger for her. She tackled him in a tight hug, burying her face in his chest. He hugged her back, holding her close.</p><p>"I love you, Violet," he murmured softly, kissing the top of her head, "I love you so much..."</p><p>"... I love you too..."</p><p>He glanced over at his brothers and Webby, who had stopped what they were doing in order to watch. Dewey gave him a goofy grin-- he looked like he was fighting back tears, too-- and Louie merely gave him a thumbs-up before stopping the tape, taking it out of the camera and setting it aside. There would be another episode filmed and streamed later that night. This one... This one was more personal.</p><p>And for once, everyone agreed that it was meant to be that way.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>